bringyourideastolifefandomcom-20200215-history
The Sands of Egypt (Faroe's Story)
A young boy sat on a short mud brick wall, his feet dabbling in the water. His hair was short and black, his skin brown, darkened from the hot sun. Near him, a girl splashed in the cool water, she was roughly his age, around 14, she had lighter skin and long braided hair. “When should we go back?” The boy asked sheepishly. “Ugh, we just got here you worried little warthog! Enjoy yourself for once! Come on!” She quickly trudged through the water and grabbed his arm. “Woah! No, I don’t swim Akila!” he shouted. “Shut up! The water’s only a meter high!” She tugged his arm and he tumbled in, his white tunic soaking through and becoming clingy and transparent like hers. “Ow, I stepped on a rock!” He pulled his leg from the water to take a look at his foot. While he was on one leg, Akila seized the opportunity and shoved him, so he’d fall back into the river. “No Akila!!!” He screeched, waving his arms to try and stay balanced, but it was no use, and he splashed into the shallow water. “Oh Faroe, try to live up to your name,” Akila taunted, hand on her hip. Under the water, Faroe struggled and flopped, trying to reach the surface, “Had the water been this deep?” He thought to himself, “I think I’m gonna drown!” A hand plunged down and grabbed his tunic, “Oh Akila, I’m finally gonna stand up to you!” He was lifted up, out of the water, “You, inconsiderate, foolish, bullying, bad influence of a person! I ought to slam you so hard! I’m leaving before we get-” “Faroe!!!” Faroe opened his eyes as wide as a human could, in front of him stood a tall, bald, wide man, wearing leather armor and a dark red tunic. His mouth in a snarl. To his right, Faroe saw another man who had a hold of Akila, who was sobbing and trying to cover her chest and fight of the man. “You spawn of a locust! Who told you that you could be here!” He demanded. Faroe closed his eyes tight, stifling back tears and holding back wheezes. “Son, you ‘oughtta answer me! Or I’ll have you executed!” “Nobody! Nobody told me!” “So you knew you were intruding!” The man yelled, “Snefru! Take ‘em to the camp, let’s see what we can do with ‘em.” The other man grabbed Faroe and dragged him and Akila to a carriage and threw them into the back. Shutting up the rear end, darkness surrounded the two. The wagon started to move, bumping and rattling. They remained silent. Hours past. “Akila?” Faroe whispered. “what…” she whimpered. “What do you think is going to happen to us?” “They’ll probably go feed us to some lions…” “I don’t thinks so.” “Oh really, why?” Akila asked, seeming to be less frightened. “I’d fight them off, then you could run back to town and get help,” Faroe responded, smirking in the dark. “Oh, quiet, you couldn’t even fight off a turtle.” Suddenly, the wagon screeched to a halt. “Sweet Sekhmet!” A voice cried from outside, “Time to use those kids, they were way too weak for any labor, but they’ve probably got enough meat to distract this guy.” The back opened abruptly, sunlight burning their eyes. “Faroe! Help!” Akila yelled, but Faroe was being pulled from the wagon as well, his eyes slowing becoming used to the light, he opened his eyes just in time to have his face thrown into the dry dirt. Another thump landed to his left, lifting his head, he brushed the dirt from his face, looking up to see a massive brown turtle in front of him, it’s eyes locked on him. Behind him, he heard the wagon roll, and he saw it drive past. “Faroe,” Akila stuttered, looking at the giant adversary. “It’s just a turtle, we can run!” Faroe yelled, grabbing ahold of Akila’s arm, tugging her along. They seemed to be on a narrow isthmus, water on both sides, only around 5 meters wide. Bursting from the water, the turtle appeared, its shell around the same width as the isthmus, if not wider and its sharp hooked beak could easily snap Faroe in two. “SNAAAAGH!!!” The turtle bellowed, charging the two kids, snapping it’s massive jaws. “So this is how we die!” Faroe screamed as he ran in the opposite direction. The massive beast sprang up, diving down to try and crush Akila, but it landed just behind her. Grumbling, it slinked into the waters. Akila slumped and fell to her knees. “Hey! Akila!” Faroe rushed to her, kneeling to try and help her up, his body trembling and eyes watering, his fright getting the best of him. “We’re done for,” she sobbed. “I know!” he weeped. Akila stood up, wiping her eyes, not to far away was the landmass where they had come from, “come on,” she said, waving to Faroe, “let’s go.” Faroe stood, wobbling, and followed her. The harsh sun scorched their backs, the two marched on, hoping to get home and back to their parents. The sun started to set, casting the vast sands in a blanket of red. “Do you think we should stop for the night?” Faroe asked. “Yeah, its gonna be impossible to travel in the night. We should go rest by that tree,” she gestured to an old ghaf tree, stripped of most of its leaves. The two walked over to the tree, piling up sand to rest their heads on. The ice cold desert night hit them abruptly, chilling them to the bone. At some point in the night, Faroe heard voices, he slowly rose, looking about, trying to pinpoint the location of the noise. His eyes locked on a small light. It was a trading caravan. “Help! Help us!” He yelled waving his arms, trying to get their attention. One man turned and saw the young boy, flailing his arms and shouting. “Who is that?” he asked. “I don’t know, why would I know?” his companion answered. “Hey! Aren’t you listening! Help!” Faroe roared. “What are you screaming about?” Akila said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. “People! They can help us!” Faroe ejected excitedly. “Wah?” “Excuse me?” The man was making his way towards them. “Faroe! No! These people could be trouble like the others!” Akila whispered. “Are you two lost?” “Oh geez, you’re right, what did I do!” Faroe squealed, frantically thinking and trying to get out of this situation. “Hey kids, what’s wrong? Where are your parents?” “Go away! We don’t want your help anymore!” Faroe screamed, trying to scramble away, but he slipped in the sand and crashed into the tree. The man got closer, he was wearing a long brown robe, one that looked exceptionally warm, as well as a shawl. His face was comforting, his beard and moustache reminded Faroe of someone, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. “Do you need help?” he asked, looking positively concerned. “No, not from you,” Faroe mumbled, holding the right side of his face, soothing the injury he obtained from hitting the tree. “Maybe we should accept his offer,” Akila said. “Wha- why wouldn’t you accept my help?” the man asked, hurt. “You’d have to hear the whole story,” Akila explained, smirking a bit. “Uh, oh, did you two run away from home?” he asked. “No, well, we didn't run too far, but then these guys, they tooks us out… we’ll, here, and we just don’t know where to go!” “Don’t worry, I can help, where are you two heading?” “Back to Sebennytos, I hope it’s not out of your way…” Akila said. “Aye, it is, but I guess I could loop back and drop you off,” He said. “That would be great,” Akila said, “Come on Faroe, we’re leaving.” “I’m not sure I want to.” “Oh, silence,” Akila sighed, she grabbed his arm, tugged him up, and dragged him to the waiting camels. “Colous!” The man yelled, “We’re turning around, we found some lost kids, we gotta take ‘em back.” Colous rolled his eyes. He was a tall, powerful looking man, donning what appeared to be greek armor made of fine iron. Under it was a blue tunic, compared to the others, he was as pale as the clouds. “Alright, but i demand extra pay for this,” he grumbled, sitting his spear on his shoulder. “You two must be freezing, take this,” the man said, taking off his dark brown robes and draping it over Faroe and Akila, who’s thin cotton robes had left them freezing all night. The two then climbed on the hind camel. “Thanks,” Akila smiled, already feeling cozy enough to fall asleep right there, but Faroe was less comfortable, unsure about this new figure. The walked for a few days, the man supplied them with some preserved fruits and beer which Akila happily accepted. But Faroe still remained unsure, deciding to eat and drink once Akila seemed fine. “Son, why don’t you trust me?” the man asked. Faroe pretended not to hear. “Faroe, the man asked you a question,” Akila said. “Oh, uh, because, well, I don’t know, people abducted us before, we just thought you might be out to get us too.” “Now why would I do that? I’m taking you home aren’t I?” “I guess so,” Faroe finally admitted. “So lets try again,” the man started. “Okay, say, what did you say your name was?” Faroe pondered. Colous looked up to the man expectantly. “I guess I didn’t tell you, the name’s Horus,” he said. “Horus?” Akila asked. Colous looked back up to Horus, his mouth forming a small smirk. “Yes, Horus,” he said, turning back to face forward. They continued for about an hour, passing outskirt villages and buildings. Finally, they arrived at the city, worn and tired, they slid off the camels. “Thanks mister Horus,” Akila said. “Yeah, thanks,” Faroe repeated. “Don’t forget my kindliness, kids, it’ll be important to think of other’s needs,” Horus said warmly. “Say, will we ever see you again?” Akila asked. “Oh I’m sure you will, a G-” Colous’ eyes widened and he turned to Horus. “A good merchant like me will be back, just you know it, I’m bound to help you another day.” Colous chuckled and turned to get the camels ready. “See you again kids,” Horus said. Colous nodded. The two rode off, back into the desert. A hot wind kicked up and scattered sand behind them, blocking Faroe’s and Akila’s views. “Well, time to get back to our parents…” Akila sighed. “Yeah… not sure if I want to do that,” Faroe said quietly. “Why? Do you think they’ll be mad?” Akila said in her normal, teasing manner. Faroe snorted and walked into the city. 5 YEARS LATER Faroe sat at the river with his two best friends, Markus and Akila. Faroe was now 19, tall, thin, and quiet, never really wanting much out of life, just a simple home and texts to read and parchment to scribe on. Markus was a short, relatively chubby boy, with a wide face but was always ready to smile. Akila had grown as well, her hair was long, draping around her shoulders and her semi-transparent garb showed her curvy body that Faroe’s father described as “a perfect mother’s body” referring to her wide hips and large breasts. But Faroe wasn’t very interested in her. He stared off over the water, fishermen drifted down the river, birds perched on their small boats. “I don’t think those fishermen are gonna catch much,” Markus said, lying in the sand. “Why?” Akila asked, splashing her feet in the shallow water. “I think it’s because her giant feet are splashing them away,” Faroe joked. Markus laughed, but Akila did not, she instead flung a handful of sand at him, “Hey i was only joking!” Faroe said, rubbing sand from his eyes. “But anyways, it’s not because of Akila, I saw a crocodile!” Markus said quietly. Akila quickly pulled her feet from the water. “So? There are always crocodiles in there,” Faroe said. “I know, but this one was huge!” Markus said excitedly. “How big?” Faroe asked. “Bigger than the bench we used to sit on at school!” Markus said. “No way, crocodiles can’t be that big,” Akila said, watching the water. “Ya-huh,” Markus nodded. “Guys come on,” Faroe started. “Quiet you!” Markus and Akila barked. Their argument was obviously more important. Faroe rolled his eyes and went to stroll down the riverbank. It was suspiciously hot today, for he was sweating more than usual, his light, transparent garments stuck to his skin. Wiping sweat from his forehead, he waded down into the water. “If there really was a huge crocodile, why is everyone swimming in the river today?” he thought to himself. The water was now up to his neck, the waves in the vast river slapped on his chin and the wind skimming over the water cooled his face. Taking a deep breath, he dove under the water, looking around at the fish and other animals beneath the surface. Some perch swam by, and a soft shelled turtle poked up from the riverbed. Pulling his head from the water he smiled. “If fish as big as these perch are so relaxed, there can’t be a crocodile around here,” he told himself. Swimming towards the shore, he heard a noise from the reeds, it sounded like a bird chirping. he slowly waded towards the sound, wondering what animal he might discover. Pushing aside the reeds, he gasped. In a tall muddy mound, a nest of baby crocodiles chirped and squirmed, for a massive nile monitor was raiding it! “Oh, no!” Faroe yelped. The monitor looked up, a baby crocodile flopped limply in its jaws. Jaws that were red with blood. “Get out! Be gone!” Faroe shouted. The big lizard hissed. “Go! Go away!” Faroe bellowed, grabbing a stick, ready to swat it away. Faroe heard a splash, and the monitor slipped away into the water. “That should show him, there’s no nobility in attacking young ones.” Turning Faroe met a massive figure. At least 9 meters long, a massive green crocodile peered up at him. Jumping, Faroe scrambled up the sand bar, climbing a small tree, he peered down at the gigantic reptile. It was odd though, since it was adorned with gold plating and gems, on its head were two curving horns of metal. Was it someone's pet? “You,” Faroe heard a voice say. “Who, me?” He responded. “You saved my nest, correct?” “Wait, what!?” Faroe exclaimed. He looked down to see the crocodile, still peering up at him. “Did you?” Faroe finally saw that the creature was moving it’s mouth. What was going on? “Uh, yeah, but, it got one of your babies…” Faroe said, worried for his safety. “What you did was noble,” it said, “a human wouldn’t normally protect a creature that could grow up to kill his own kind.” “We’ll I thought it was right.” “It was. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Petsuchos, servet of Sobek and Ra.” “The gods?” Faroe asked, bewildered. The beast laughed, “Yes, they have a plan for you, Faroe.” “Faroe!?” a female voice cried out. Petsuchos dove under the water, it’s dark outline fading as it went deeper into the river. “Faroe!” the voice called again. “Akila!? You are not going to believe it!” Faroe exclaimed. “What? What happened Faroe?” she responded, arriving on the scene with Markus, who bent over, huffing and wheezing. “There was a crocodile!” Faroe exclaimed “See! I told you!” Markus shouted, pointing a finger at Akila, who swatted it out of the way. “Yeah, it was enormous, but this is what you’re not gonna believe,” Faroe started, “It spoke to me!” He said excitedly. “Oh come on Faroe!” Markus sighed, crossing his arms, “you didn’t have to lie.” “No I’m telling the truth!” Faroe argued, “It was big, it talked, and it was covered in gold and jewelry!” “Wait, what?” Akila said, looking concerned. “Yeah, it called itself a-” “Petsuchos?” “Yeah!” “I’ve read about those in my religion studies, they are servants to Ra and Sobek.” Akila explained. “Yeah, yeah! That’s what it said!” “Hmm, maybe you are telling the truth…” Akila pondered. “Heh, and i guess it’s not that outrageous of a thing to see, i mean, the city is populated with bird men and sphinxes, why couldn't the river have a few talking crocs?” Markus said. “But a petsuchos is a much different thing from a sphinx or and avenger, they are rare and are said to seek those with a high potential to cast magic,” Akila told the two. “So what does that mean for me?” Faroe asked. “He must have mistaken you for someone else,” Akila laughed, “Come on, lets head back to the city, it’s getting late.” “But guys! This could mean a lot for me!” Faroe barked, but the others were already heading back. Turning his head, he caught a glimpse of a large plated tail sinking into the river. In his house, Faroe sat, looking through his mother’s scrolls, trying to find anything about petsuchos, but to no avail. “Son, come get some food,” his dad called from a room away. Getting up, Faroe waited, his house was small, so there would be a huge rush to the table, so he’d wait it out. “Hello father of Faroe,” a female voice said. “Darn it father!” Faroe cursed, for he recognized that as Akila’s voice. His dad was always trying to get her to his wife. Faroe didn’t want to deal with this, he darted out the door and dove into his brother’s room and waited for his father to pass, going into his room. Then, he ran out into the kitchen. “Faroe?!” Akila exclaimed, but he grabbed her arm and sprinted through the door, ducking into an alleyway. “Do you see what’s going on?” Faroe asked. “What? I came to tell you something,” Akila said. “Wait, what?” Faroe said, letting go of her arms. “Yeah, we’re gonna sneak out, and find that petsuchos!” she said, smiling. “No, we can’t just leave!” Faroe said, louder than he should have. “Faroe?” he heard his dad say. “Shoot!” Faroe gasped. His father walked out, looking around. The two stayed quiet. He turned and saw them in the alley. “Hi,” Akila said worriedly. “So what might you two be doing?” he asked. “Nothing,” they both said in unison. His father smiled, and walked back into the house. “Alright, maybe I’m okay with sneaking off this time,” Faroe admitted. After about an hour, they arrived at the river, Markus was there too, looking around, surveying the water. “Faroe, you should go in and try and find that petsuchos,” Akila said, nudging him forward towards the water. “Me?” “You’re the only one named Faroe here aren’t you?” Akila snarked. “Fine…” Faroe sighed. He slowly crept into the river. Carefully looking around, he ducked his head under the water, scanning the area, trying to find his target. Fish gathered and scattered, turtles fed on aquatic vegetation, and standing further away was a ibis, surveying the waters. Faroe’s eyes started to get irritated, so he pulled his head from the water and rubbed them. He felt something bump his back. “Gah!” he jumped, stumbling in the water, trying to gain balance and open his eyes. Finally opening them, he saw what had nudged him. It was the petsuchos, his eyes peered up at him. “Hello,” Faroe awkwardly greeted. “Greetings, human,” he responded. “What do I do now?” Faroe asked himself quietly. On the shore, Markus was dancing around wildly, both extremely content with getting to see the majestic crocodile, but also terrified at the sight of his friend so close to one of egypt’s biggest killers. “Oh gods, I shouldn’t of made him go alone,” Akila gasped. Untrusting of the petsuchos, she ran into the river to try and protect Faroe. Markus, noticed she was entering the water, “Hey! Where are you going?” he asked, “wait for me!” he trudged in after her. Faroe looked up and saw them coming in after him. “Who are those?” the petsuchos asked him. “Huh? Oh, those? They’re my friends,” he explained. “Friends eh?” the crocodile said, silently thinking about them. “Faroe! Are you alright!” Akila asked, “You! Stay back!” The petsuchos looked up and gave a toothy reptilian grin. The creature turned, his body so long it took a while for his tail to line up with his body. “What’s wrong? You seemed content at first, letting your friend swim out here alone, your exterior may be tough, but are you soft on the inside?” The petsuchos snarled, looking up at her with his yellow, slitted eyes. “What are you suggesting?” Akila responded, looking fiercely at the beast. “I suggest that you care deeply about him, despite how you prefer to be viewed as a solitary creature.” “Well, yes, I suppose I do, after all, we are friends, I would care just as much for Markus.” Markus looked up and smiled, Akila smiling back. “I see, what do you aspire to become, young human?” the petsuchos asked, lazily drifting around all three teenagers. Slowly forming a tighter circle, until his snout pressed against his tail, which he softly bit. Despite that, there was still quite a bit of space between him and the trio. “Me? Well, I always wished to become closer to the gods, I wanna become a priestess,” Akila said shyly. “What about you, Faroe?” “Well, this is a tiny bit silly, but, being an actual pharaoh, a brave, wise, popular ruler would be my greatest desire,” Faroe said, looking into the water, blushing. “Ah, I see,” the petsuchos said, “And you?” he said, turning to Markus. “Me? Iunno, I’m pretty happy.” “There must be something.” “Well… maybe… just this,” he said, blushing hard, looking at Akila and Faroe. He bent over and whispered into the petsuchos’ ear. “Well, that’s certainly an interesting aspiration. But what if you could achieve those goals?” he asked. “What? What do you mean?” Faroe asked. “Well of course we can achieve them, it would just take a lot of effort,” Akila said. “Hah,” the petsuchos quietly laughed. “What?” Faroe asked. “The gods have predicted something great to come from you, especially you,” the petsuchos said, turning towards Faroe. “What is this? Some kind of prophecy?” “Not at all. It’s not a prophecy, but an opportunity...” “What are you getting at?” Akila asked, confused. “Heh…” The crocodile bit his tail, this time with obvious force. Between his tall golden horns, a circle of light formed. “What’s going on?!” Faroe asked, panicked. “I don’t know!” Markus yelled. “Help!” Akila shouted. The light grew, the three shielded their eyes. On the shore, people gathered, watching a column of light rocket into the sky. The light suddenly vanished. The three teenagers were gone. The petsuchos was gone. ... Faroe awoke, in his normal bed, in his normal room, in his normal house. Sitting up, he peered outside. Everything was the same. What happened? Was it all a dream? How much of it was real? “Son?” his father called. “Yes father?” he replied. “We’ve been discussing something with Akila’s parents, and we decided we’ll be moving soon.” “What? Where?” Faroe asked, sitting up, revealing his chest, which seemed less scrawny, and much more defined. “Up to Libya, you know where that is, right?” “Who do you think I am? Of course I know where Libya is, but why are we moving? It’s gonna take weeks to get there.” “Not at all boy, you see, we’re going by boat. Fancy right? We’ll go up the nile, then go west.” “Huh…” ... At Akila’s homestead, her mother had similar things to say. “My sweet Akila, we’re-” “Moving?” she said, under a sheet in her bed, half asleep and facing the wall. “Y-yes…” Akila’s eyes opened wide. A while later, the two met up at the docks. Waiting near the giant boat, which was an old repurposed warship. Akila looked at Faroes abdomen, eyes wide and blushing. He seemed to have done a years worth of exercise overnight. “Quit staring! I don’t stare at you!” Faroe barked. “Thank gods,” she snickered. “So you woke up, and could basically predict the future?” “Basically, I’m not sure how, or why. Maybe it was a lucky guess?” “How could you predict something like that?” Faroe asked, “It’s completely out of the blue!” “I don’t know…” “But anyways, have you seen Markus, apparently he’s not moving.” “No I haven’t, why is he not here to say farewell?” “Come on kids, it’s time to go.” Akila’s Father, said waving at them. “Okay…” they both sighed, looking back at the city, wondering where Markus was, and why he didn’t come to say goodbye. The trip lasted less time than Faroe thought it would, and they arrived at the coastal city in only a few days. At the docks, stood a friendly looking man, and a man in a suit of greek armor, leather on a blue tunic. “Faroe, those people… they look familiar…” Akila whispered. Faroe gazed at them, thinking about all the people he met in his life, he looked up, struggling to recognize them, he glanced back, the friendly looking man had become a bird! “Akila look!” He pointed at the man. “What?” The man stared at Faroe. Smirked, then whispered to the man in greek armor. They walked off into the city. “What?” Akila asked again, “Why’d you point at him?” “Faroe shook his head, “I’m… not sure…” 4 YEARS LATER Faroe, now even taller, stronger, and smarter joined the town guard, patrolling the city. His face was still slim, and he had a long pointed beard, similar to the kind pharaohs had, in fact, most of his colleagues could confuse others into thinking he actually was the pharaoh. But when he wasn’t on duty, he usually patroned bars and clubs, drinking beer and socializing with his fellow guardsmen. It had been a while since he had seen any females his age, Akila was off studying religion, and there were no females in the guard patrol. However, at the age of 23, the city was put under pressure. Greek oppression was reducing food supply, and trade was almost completely shut off. The guards tried their best to maintain control, however. “Captain!” Faroe barked, “greek hoplites are forming outside the walls, should we open fire?” “Brilliant idea,” the captain returned, “aim for their necks, and if you cannot hit them there, aim for their legs.” The archers atop the walls fired down at the greek soldiers, most of them toppled and fell, but some ducked beneath their massive shields. The dark clouds forming, made aiming difficult, the archers loosing arrows quickly. “Faroe! Go, get some more supplies, arrows! We need arrows!” the captain yelled. “Yes sir!” Faroe ran down the length of the wall. Seemingly out of nowhere, a massive rock, slammed the wall, pieces of brick slipped down, the wooden walkway snapping, flinging Faroe downward, toward the massive force of greeks. Faroe fell, face first at the foot of a greek soldier. Unlike the sparsely clothed hoplites, this one wore a blue tunic. But he was unarmed. He stood nearly motionless, then he gestured towards Faroes curved scimitar. Faroe quickly drew it, unsteadily holding it as winds picked up, dust and sand blew everywhere. The greek soldier nodded. Unquestioning, Faroe slashed, the blade cut through the soldier instantly. CRACK Red lightning flashed, a surge of rain poured, its force stung the greeks, each drop was like a bullet, fired from the slings of heaven. Faroe roared as thunder bellowed behind him, the sound itself shook Faroe, he charged with a powerful fury, one he never felt, one he was unsure of as to why it was happening. With his blade his slashed down each and every greek in his path. At one point, his sword seemed to cut right through a hoplite’s bronze shield. His power surged, and before he knew it, each and every greek soldier, laid dead on the field. “Faroe?” the captain yelled from atop the wall. “Quick, go get him,” another man commanded. Faroe stood, breathing heavily, but he didn’t feel tired. The red sky amplified the carnage before him, far off, a beacon glowed, the light grew stronger, and out of the dust crawled the petsuchos, looking towards Faroe. “Ready yourself,” he hissed, the light glowing between his golden horns, a disk of energy forming, a beam firing. It struck the house of the king, and then he turned and crawled away. “Sir, you need to get some rest,” a man called. … Faroe awoke, sore and tired, in his bed. To his left was the guard captain, and to his right appeared to be Akila and a very elderly priest. “Has it been that long?” Faroe quietly said, looking at Akila, who he just barely recognized. “I came as soon as possible, I wanted to know if you were alright,” she said. “I think I am,” Faroe responded, looking at his body, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The priest came forward, “Young one, you are a follower of sobek, correct?” “Yes, yes he is,” Akila came forward. “Akila…” Faroe tried to interject. But she elbowed him. “He follows the gods, Sobek, Horus, Ra,” she said, “He’s perfectly eligible.” “Hmm,” the priest thought, “I will accept him,” he said. “For what?” Faroe asked, completely unaware what was going on. “The King was killed in battle, everyone in the royal manor was,” he said, “We are unsure why, but we need a new leader, and asking my apprentice who would fit the role, she suggested you. Considering you’re power displayed in the battle of dust valley, the gods truly favor you, come with us, and we will show you the manor.” The priest slowly moved out of the room the captain followed, leaving Akila alone with Faroe. “So… What on earth just happened?” Faroe asked, lost on what just happened. “The city has no leader, and you’re the best man for the job,” she said. “But what about his family? Shouldn’t they be next in line?” Faroe asked. “Didn’t you hear? They all died.” “You didn’t…” “Who do you think I am? Why would I go and kill a bunch of innocent people just so you could become the new ruler of the city?” “People don’t just die, what could have happened?” Faroe asked, sitting up. “I don’t know,” Akila responded, plopping down on the bed. “Well you are the future seeing priestess right?” “Priestess in training, and maybe my powers just don't always work, who knows, perhaps I must hone my skills as a priestess.” “Well, I know who i’m appointing as head priestess when I become ruler,” Faroe started. “Aw, It would be an-” “Nefertari,” Faroe interjected. “You fool,” she laughed, hitting him in the arm. “I’m joking, I don’t even know a Nefertari,” he laughed back. Rising from the bed, he put on his clothes and headed out after the priest, excited to see what may come to him in the near future. He walked down and out of the barracks, the sky had reverted back to the traditional blue, hardly any clouds above him. The cool winds from the sea blew around the town, gulls flapped and perched on buildings. “Hurry up, come with us,” the priest called. Faroe followed, they walked through the town, until they reached a massive gate. Pulling a key from his pocket, the captain opened it. A massive staircase led up to a fantastic looking house, tall, big, filled to the brim with rooms. “So… Is this mine now?” Faroe asked, hardly believing his eyes. “Not yet, you must prove yourself worthy,” the priest said. “Haven’t I done that enough?” Faroe asked, looking at Akila. “If that’s your attitude, then you should have no problem proving yourself again,” the priest said, irritated. “Alright...” They entered the huge building. the rooms were wide and expansive, the insides pale white, made of imported marble and the finest sandstone. Straight ahead was a small shrine, an altar with small gems and plants. Standing at it was the same friendly looking man who had met them at the dock. “Stand,” the priest said, pointing at the shrine area. Faroe made his way to the stand, his eyes locked on the man, his familiarity was uncanny, he knew he had seen him before, but where? The room seemed distant, Faroe felt he was alone with the man, in the middle of nowhere. “Faroe, you have the skills to become ruler,” the man said. Faroe blinked, the old room was gone, now he was in a small smaller place. the walls dark brown, covered in hieroglyphics. More people were there, some had head like animals, others looked just like any other human. These were the Gods! “Wow…” was all that could escape Faroe’s lips. “I have closely followed your life,” a god said, his head like that of a falcons’. “Horus?” Faroe asked, trying to remember all the egyptian gods. “Yes, and as god of pharaohs, I grant you the power to rule this city, and all the lands surrounding it.” “In addition,” a goddess said, her appearance not too different from Akila’s, “as the goddess of magic, I bless you as well.” Finally, a crocodile headed god stepped forward, “On the behalf of myself and Ra, you will be respected and revered by those who you have dominion over.” Faroe fell back, he returned to the real world. “Well?” The priest said. Faroe turned, the symbol of the eye of Horus appeared on his own eyes. His robes were not the kind he had worn before, they were donned in blue and gold. His tunic was a soft, light cotton, Lying on the ground near him was an atef crown. “I see we have found our new ruler,” the priest said, picking up the crown and placing it on the new king. “Congratulations sir,” the captain said. “As your royal priest, I recommend you make this young woman your new head priestess.” “Of course,” Faroe smiled. ... Faroe lived as the king for eleven years, eventually hiring a bodyguard named Markus, who was a sphinx, and loyal protected him. Akila served as his assistant and priestess, communicating with the deities and people who come to the manor for blessings. On a warm day, Faroe, Akila, and Markus the sphinx were spending a day out, since they usually don't often leave the palace, when a man in an orange suit and metal armor met with them. “Hello, I am in search of a man, a man named Faroe,” he said. “That would be me,” he said uneasily. “Come with me, all of you.” He gestured to a small black rectangle in the sand. Category:Adventure Category:Story Category:Fantasy Category:Between Worlds